GovMesh:Cleanup
Welcome to the Wikipedia Cleanup project. This project is intended as a resource for Wikipedia Cleanup information and discussion. Cleanup issues that this project covers may include wikification, spelling, grammar, tone, and sourcing. Lists of pages requiring cleanup are automatically generated from the banners placed on articles. See Category:All pages needing cleanup and Category:Cleanup by month. Older articles with issues that have not been dealt with in some time may be found at Wikipedia:BACKLOG. If you've arrived at this page from a link on a template that someone placed on your article, it most likely was because the article does not meet one or more of Wikipedia's standards on content and style. Try reading Wikipedia:Writing better articles to get a sense of what our standards are. The advice on that page should help you effectively clean up any article. All users are welcome to help in editing or fixing any page on these lists. Please remember to take the appropriate tag(s) off the page when you have completed cleaning an article, then strike-out or remove the entry from this page. Please also document what you have done on the article's talk page for the reference of other editors. Information on the cleanup process may be found at Wikipedia:Cleanup process. Other resources may be found at Wikipedia: Cleanup resources and Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup, for help on posting problems with Wikipedia pages, or for you to use as a guide. For 2007 and 2008 listings, scroll to the bottom of the page and expand the collapsed bar. New posts go at the top. =2011= January *Adolphe Thiers Much of the article has been copied directly from the 19th century editions of the Encyclopedia Britannica, and is extremely biased. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:37, 27 January 2011 (UTC) *Image: The image has incorrect information - it should say "Silvestre" instead of "Sol Campbell" (as seen on its relevant article) - I'd edit it myself but I don't have the correct program to do so, so thought it best to bring attention to it here. Apologies if this is in the wrong place! Ը२ձւե๓ձռ17 01:33, 30 January 2011 (UTC) =2010= December *Taveta, Kenya - This page must be revised: Link does not work any more, Kilimanjaro was not given by the Queen (Mount Kilimanjaro#Name), Tanzania is no longer socialist.Peter in s (talk) 06:57, 26 December 2010 (UTC) November *1985 National League Championship Series - Needs to be heavily revised for tone (for the most demonstrative passages, see the section on Game 4). This is Wikipedia, not ESPN. --STUART (talk) 07:26, 20 November 2010 (UTC) *Atlantic City Conference is extremely long and wordy. It could also use many citations. --Ultima Designs (talk) 14:42, 8 November 2010 (UTC) October *Aneurysm Needs a basic cleanup. May need to merge different sections, correct references, correct format of external links and reword portions of the article for clarity. --Triesault (talk) 00:48, 27 October 2010 (UTC) *Dawoodi Bohra Needs clean up with grammar and spelling. - Sherenk1 (talk) 06:32, 11 October 2010 (UTC) *El Salvador national football team Needs reliable sources. *Boston Virtual ATC needs reliable sources and is written from a Fan's point of view September *Eudokia Komnene has confused 2 individuals and is therefore incorrect, on the whole. *Indian Music Industry needs more references and information. -- MrFawwaz (talk) 12:00, 25 September 2010 (UTC) *Yelahanka has multiple issues : wikification, bad grammar, and poor formatting. Can be considered either for clean-up or deletion. --Cae prince (talk) 07:18, 20 September 2010 (UTC) August *SLI has two sections which need wikification and the article itself has insufficient in-line references. John Aplessed (talk) *Civics In the table, all types of civic theory need citation except the first two. *Balby Carr Community Sports College. *Hands_(The_Ting_Tings_song) needs work on references. *Fair Spend needs wikification and more references. (talk) July *Lady Audley's Secret Uses colloquial rather than encyclopedic language. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:14, 21 July 2010 (UTC) *George Everest: Article not the right place to remark on the state of disrepair of his former residence (even if something #should# be done about it). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:43, 15 July 2010 (UTC) *Art vs Science Needs heavy tone editing, as the person who wrote the article obviously hates the band. *This article has been rewritten. It still needs to be rewritten yet again, but it's a much better sight.* *Gods and Generals (video game) Uses weasel words a bit too much. Also, it desperately needs reliable sources. =2009= August *Freddy Cole This article lacks a clear structure and contains unreferenced parts. Generally clumsy article. Mr Cole deserves better Paul210 (talk) 19:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * - May be informative, but it looks too less structured and too less formal *ArmA: Armed Assault - --Harmpie (talk) 03:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *Nizamani. -Reconsider the static (talk) 10:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Syrian occupation of Lebanon - important topic, shitty article Sherurcij (speaker for the dead) 05:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) *Saskia de Coster - bad language, some paragraphs make no sense at all -- Athenchen (talk) 06:01, 12 August 2010 (UTC) July *London Buses route 492 Slightly 'bus-route fannish' *Rodolfo Valentin - survived AfD despite concerns of problematic referencing and a self-promotional tone. The article could use vigorous editing. Pastor Theo (talk) 12:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Feres v. United States seems to have some conflicts with the information presented in articles related to a recent event. I've added additional information on the talk page, Talk:Feres_v._United_States. --Ultima Designs (talk) 04:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *CB radio in the United Kingdom - placed in AfD, even though the nominator felt it just needed merging or editing. The AfD closed as Keep, but the article remains and needs a good scrubbing. Pastor Theo (talk) 00:15, 2 July 2001 (UTC) *I know I just added an article that needs cleanup recently, but I found another. Comparison of Linux and Windows is a little hard to understand. Plus, there are at least nine citation needed tags on that page, some of which are from February of 2007. Also, I have found false information, which I will correct shortly, which claims that Linux has poor out of the box usability. This is only partially true, if at all, because there are several distributions. Ubuntu, the distribution I use, had great out of the box usability. Guess what? That statement had no citation. I have also seen claims of bias in the talk page, leaning both ways. That article would be a lot more informative if only it made more sense. EDIT: I will NOT be correcting that fact. Confusing context thwarts me yet again.Dullstar (talk) 09:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Cindy Pawlcyn I wrote this article and want to clean it up but am having trouble understanding process. Any suggestions on how to clean it up would be very appreciated. Thanks annspivack June *Le Palais des Thés - possible copying of advertising material. *metamaterial Incomprehensible to the person who wants to know what they are - the French intro is clearer. *Amorous Professor Cherry - Needs a complete rewrite. -- (talk) 01:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *United States House of Representatives elections, 2010 - Needs grammar and punctuation fixing and elimination of some redundant phrasing. CylonCAG (talk) 17:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *Violence Against Women Act - relisting this article from 2007. Needs to be revised. lacks focus and contains a lot of unrelated information. See talk page for details. --Lendorien (talk) 14:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *Mimika Air Flight 514 - Article that justed passed afd. Still needs much cleanup. Highest Heights (talk) 15:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * on 18 February 2009 —Christian Campbell 07:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *Much of hydraulic power steering appears to have been written in a foreign language and automatically translated to English, with the resulting effect that the technical sections are almost completely unreadable: "In a neutral position section of the bores passing a liquid in the right and left part of the hydrocylinder, identical with section of bores issued a liquid from them in a tank. The pressure in the right and the left parts of the hydrocylinder is the same too" (???). I'm trying to fix up the grammar and make the sentences mean something, but my ability to do so is directly limited by my extreme ignorance of the subject matter (which is, of course, why I visited the page at first). Destynova (talk) 11:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) May *Omega Point (Tipler) Like the general reader, unfamiliar at this point with the theory and so unclear what relation (I suspect none) between heat death of brane and increasing computational capacity. Also, current physical evidence doesn't provide a path for the so-called big crunch so unclear if theory not therefore moot, has been adjusted, or what. Lycurgus (talk) 04:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *RMI-IIOP - Incomprehensible, possible copy-vio, needs proper intro, rewriting and sources. Another item listed a long time. Needs someone familiar with JAVA. --Lendorien (talk) 13:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *Whither Socialism? see histfrfvfvfvfbhntyehweagbdnrnrory and talk. (talk) 17:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) * Every Castlevania page that has a Japanese title of Akumajō Dracula needs to be changed from Devil's Castle Dracula to Demon Castle Dracula. Tailikku (talk) 6:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Weird Al Yankovic - This article is disorganized. Some of Yankovic's releases are mentioned in the chronology sections, while others are mentioned in the section just entitled "Music." This disorganization leaves readers unclear of where to look for information. I will try to fix it up to the best of my abilities. Anyone who wants to help is welcome. Bibbly Bob (talk) 22:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Southern Illinois - Too long, does not verify hardly any sources, and needs heavy editing or rewriting. Also has an improper tone for it being a region, not an idea. Ruhe1986 (talk) 22:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *What's the Matter With Kansas - Written like an essay, too long Goatstein (talk) 20:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Ransom_of_King_John_II_of_France - Article has been listed for years. Needs heavy editing for tone and content. Needs to be deorphaned and sourced. I've done a little work, giving it Wikiprojects and a decent intro. --Lendorien (talk) 16:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :*An editor has done major edits for tone and content. Still needs more edits and sourcing, but it's a far sight better. --Lendorien (talk) 14:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Rudolf Bahro - Possibly copy vio of a German publication that was bablefish translated. Needs heavy editing, and a proper intro. Been listed for 2 years. --Lendorien (talk) 15:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock - Interpretative section is heavily OR and needs rewriting. Rest of article is pretty good. --Lendorien (talk) 16:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) * Orgasm - Although "citations" exist at the bottom of the article, they are referenced almost nowhere in the text. Furthermore, the text is replete with examples of personal opinion, preference, anecdotes, etc. In short, the article is a meandering mess not worthy for inclusion in a legitimate publication. *Brute (song)- Pretty much nothing is on this article The Most Angry Pissed off Gaming Nerd 00:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) March * Symphonic black metal - This article has multiple issues.It doesn't have any citation,it contains original research and it's more like a personal essay.--Solinothe Wolf 22:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) * Hull House - The section on the neighborhood is full of redundancies and the citations could be cleaned up a bit throughout the article. Shsilver (talk) 19:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) * Samuel Zimmerman - This article is long and confusing, and needs to be cleaned up (perhaps written in simpler form). --Kyuko (talk) 03:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *Fourier optics - This is an important topic, but it is utterly confusing for the layman. The intro is completely inaccessible and the article is even worse. Definitely needs to be rewritten in plain language. See talk page for details. More editors on this article would be helpful. tagged for 2 years. --Lendorien (talk) 14:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Christianity in Haiti - chaotic jumble of facts and ideas with the germ of an acceptable article buried somewhere within. Not a subject I know anything about but it clearly needs help. andy (talk) 08:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *United States civil service - this used to just forward to one of the laws that reformed civil service in US, so I dropped some information that was from other pages on Wikipedia (see talk page), but it needs severe help and writeup. It really needs lots of sources, and reorganization Jonverve (talk) 23:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Open market operations Are the accounts of the private banks credited or debited when they buy the (presumably government) financial instruments? The lede sentence is ambiguous about the precise relations but implicitly states (given the context provided by the prior lede text) that when a private bank sells a government security its account is credited and when it buys one it is debited. (talk) 05:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *Pasquale Marino - Not enough quality/quantity for such a prestigious figure in Italian football, also some disorganised pieces of article that needs a bit of polishing up. *Ranger's Apprentice (series) - Needs major work. Possibly several merges, rewriting, reorganization, sourcing, etc. See talk page for details. More editors tackle this the better. --Lendorien (talk) 17:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *Blue Lagoon Island - Unreferenced; tone editing, fact check. Orphan. See talk page. --Lendorien (talk) 17:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *Evangel University- This is about a University found in Springfield Missouri. The article reads like a guide or advertisement and needs to be improved. There are no details of campus life, courses offered or other information. Article is also based on one source. Also there is a possiable point of view issue or issues.Magnum Serpentine (talk) 11:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *Caliph - The article has several extra sections after the External Links section - probably the result of a merge attempt. I raised the issue on the talk page back in Nov 2008, but nothing got done so I've added a couple of cleanup tags to try to get things going. Unfortunately, I lack expertise in the subject matter so I'm hoping someone with a background in Islamic Studies or something similar will help out. Astronaut (talk) 17:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Panoramic photography - This article needs many citations, and needs a thorough copy-edit to make it readable. It's not my specialism so I'm unwilling to assert much 'expertise' here. Thanks. Baffle gab1978 (talk) 08:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Perry Kramer - I very much prefer removing things from this list to adding them, but this one is beyond my ability. The format makes my head hurt but I don't know the subject (not to mention most of the formatting code) well enough to know how to rearrange things. Yikes! -- [[User:EdiOnjales|'edi']][[User talk:EdiOnjales|'(talk)']] 20:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... almost exactly the same situation for Shawn Texas. Am I missing something? Is this an acceptable format for athletes? -- [[User:EdiOnjales|'edi']][[User talk:EdiOnjales|'(talk)']] 14:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also almost exactly the same case with Stu Thomsen--it appears to be related to a specific editor's style, and I suspect most of that editor's articles on the topic may look similar and may therefore also need some degree of cleanup... Unless this is the established format for athletes--or cyclists in particular--but I'm not so sure that's the case. Tehae (talk) 00:07, 23 October 2009 (UTC) February *Money states that currency is the dominant form of money when the opposite is the case, non-currency money, even at the level of base national aggregates such as M1 far outweighs anything that could be called currency (within any boundaries based on current usage) as distinct from general money. Lycurgus (talk) 00:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *Bat Boy: The Musical - I've done some major revisions, but the Synopsis section desperately needs to be condensed and rewritten by someone more bold than I. Some sourcing needed too. --Lendorien (talk) 21:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) * List of the youngest mayors in the United_States - needs cleanup and needs administrator to have a look on the accuracy of the youngest mayor of Elkhart, Indiana. User --User talk:Mayorofrosharon 04:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) * Alice Academy - Article on a Japanese anime. Messy and unwikified. Needs to be looked over by an anime viewer as well as general cleanup (listed on and off since 2006) --Lendorien (talk) 16:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) * Humanity Declaration - Weasel worded accusation based on laughable inference that because they observe Shinto rites the Japanese monarch(s) reaffirm their "mythical" status. (talk) 02:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) * John_L._Merkt - Listed for about 6 months. Article is an orphan and needs some addition fact checking. May not be notable. Possible candidate for deletion? --Lendorien (talk) 16:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Photographic developer - dense and waffly text, reading it is like wading through treacle; few refs. Needs expert attention and good referencing. Baffle gab1978 (talk) 19:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) * Samokov - Needs reliable sources and copyedit. The Rolling Camel (talk) 10:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *Fekry Abaza general clean up.-[[User:Binary TSO|'Binary TSO']] [[User talk:Binary TSO|'???']] :*Have cleaned this page up; still in need of more citations. Esowteric | Talk 17:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * Heavy Metal 2000 - Plot is unfinished, needs work. 20 February 2009 January *Ski Jumping - A catastrophically written article that also lacks sources as well as info. The Rolling Camel (talk) 16:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Antonin Hajek - Needs a copyedit, more info and sources. The Rolling Camel (talk) 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Risk society - Needs to be rewritten. Has an essay tone. Has some souring, but it needs to be normalized into footnotes. Proper into needs to be written. See talk page for more details. --Lendorien (talk) 16:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) *List of high schools in Indiana - Needs to uses consistent tables throughout. It's a patchwork mess of no tables, different types of tables, etc. --Lendorien (talk) 20:00, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *Colin Calderwood - Probably an easy fix. Needs to be checked over for non-nuetral superlatives ("Rock at the heart fo the defense", "Horror tackle", etc.) and general text edits. --Lendorien (talk) 17:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *Route poisoning - Has been identified as inaccurate and as an ophan, this article has barely been touched since its creation in 2005. Desperately needs attention to deorphan it and correct the errors. Has been posted on the computing WP. --Lendorien (talk) 17:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *Thai_lunar_calendar - I've done a lot of work on this long time listed article. Needs a look-over by another editor, preferably one who has some knowledge of how to format articles that use foreign languages heavily. Also needs to be checked for clarity.--Lendorien (talk) 16:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *SEIKIMA-II - Needs some significant cleanup. Lacks section headings, needs to eb wikified. See talk page for more details.—Lendorien (talk) 15:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *The Krypton Factor — May require page splits, more citations, more information, rewording and perhaps expert attention. --Marianian (talk) 10:24, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *Jesus in Ahmadiyya Islam – After Merge and new structure (captions) the article needs to be rewritten. --Ahmadi (talk) 11:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) * Kresnik (deity)Large part of this article is my translation of article from slovenian wikipedia sl:Kresnik (bog) . Please check up the language style. --Bostjan46 (talk) 14:33, 30 January 2011 (UTC) =2008= November *No. 419 squadron RCAF - Needs cleanup, doesn't look like an article at all. Pevernagie (talk) 10:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *Shorts - A long time tagged article, this one suffers from a monocultural point of view and lacks sources. Needs help from non North American editors to cover sociological conventions and history of other regions.—Lendorien (talk) 17:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *Nautical tourism - Has been tagged for cleanup for 2 years. A stub with practically no edits but the creators, this desperately needs attention, expansion, sources, orphan fixing, etc.—Lendorien (talk) 16:23, 21 November 2008 (UTC) - I worked on this site a little today. Plenty of information to expand it. Doctorfun (talk) 02:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Ender in Exile - Needs help, citations, general cleanup. ~Auzemandius {talk/ } 17:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *List of missiles by country, which is not a list anymore... It need major cleaning. Some people tried to fix its structure, but verifiability problems stopped those effort. Notably ComputerGeezer's work... Please help! --ŦħęGɛя㎥ 03:18, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Battle Dress Uniform makes no distinction between the generic term and the type of uniform of the US military that is currently being replaced by its successor. *Harpocrates - Needs WP:TONE cleanup. Concerns are addressed on the talk page. Probably could use more external citations as well. LH (talk) 02:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC) *Texas United States House elections, 2006 - Not all districts have results or data in tables. Needs updating. - Requires research.—Lendorien (talk) 20:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Shaba I - Article has some issues and has for 2 years. Needs a little expansion in the background section for context and some tonal edits. And sourcing of course. - Requires a bit of research.—Lendorien (talk) 17:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Tony Hutchinson - Grammer checking needed. Also needs extensive revision as it's entirely written in a In universe style. - Requires Mostly text edits. Extransive.—Lendorien (talk) 17:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Grammar and spellcheck on this completed today. ArcAngel (talk) 02:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Nova Zagora - Coordinates and map on the entry for Nova Zagora, Bulgaria page have errors that need to be corrected. 7 November 2008. ::Done. The coordinates now work correctly and put the marker (Google Maps & Earth) in the center of the town's central park/square. Astronaut (talk) 18:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Please see the general request at Wikipedia:Village pump (miscellaneous)/Archive 17#Editor assistance needed cleaning up after a disruptive school project. Thank you. Uncle G (talk) 12:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) *A myriad of articles on individual Our Gang (Little Rascals) shorts - a mess of POV, copyvios, and bad formatting. Anyone wanting to help can go to Our Gang filmography - every article on an Our Gang short made from 1929 to 1944 needs to be reviewed and likely cleaned up or rewritten.—FuriousFreddy (talk) 23:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *Neil Reidman Need very mush cleanup, Impossible to read. The Rolling Camel (talk) 22:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Revised article, added wikiproject. needs sourcing and some research to fact check.—Lendorien (talk) 17:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) October *Ruthenium (II) tris (bathophenantroline disulfonate) - Utterly confusing to the layman. Needs a lookover by a chemist. Orphaned as well.—Lendorien (talk) 18:32, 27 October 2008 (UTC) *Simile - Lists of similies need to be pruned back with notable cited examples used instead of what's currently used as int he style of an encyclopedia.—Lendorien (talk) 14:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) *Boys in Red Tragedy - Grammar, citations/references could use some cleanup. Expansion of Aftermath and Reaction sections also wouldn't hurt.—Kuzwa (talk) *William Poole (American 19th cent. NYC bully or gangster) - Intro is short but establishes notability as a political leader. Unfortunately, the article says nothing about this and just contains text dumps of article quotes. Research needed to turn this into a proper stub.—Lendorien (talk) 19:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC) *Johann Strauss I - Article is awkwardly written and sounds like a translation, will probably need a complete rewrite. ♪Tempo Valse♪ 23:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Podiatry - Some OR issues here. Parts need to be wikified, needs organizational help, soucing, and the difference/similarity between podiatry and chiropody need to be made clear.—Lendorien (talk) 14:16, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - an easy cleanup. Some sections need prosifying. Needs some editing to remove "you."—Lendorien (talk) 13:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Religion and politics - Has seen major cleanup in the past year. Needs review by those knowledgeable and sourcing. See talk page for details.—Lendorien (talk) 14:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *Safety climate - Completely unwikified, unsourced, possibly copied from somewhere.—Lendorien (talk) 17:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :*I put this up for deletion. Not Wikipedia material. More like a training manual Doctorfun (talk) 00:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Final Destination / Final Destination 2 / Final Destination 3 share a common issue with overly detailed plot summaries and extended "cast" sections that further introduce plot information. Will attempt to trim the fat myself, but could use some help to make sure trimming fits in standards.—'TRTX T / ' 13:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *Karl Michael Ziehrer Article is in bad need of copyediting and cleanup; sounds like a translation. ♪Tempo Valse♪ 23:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *The Fabric of Reality is a very confusing, poorly organised, collection of factoids. Perhaps it should be turned into an article, or perhaps pruned severely. Drpixie (talk) 11:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) *Diamond Shoal Light should have two confusing elements reconciled; the text only covers a short-lived lighthouse of 1891, while the infobox only mentions a 1966–2001 lighthouse. Chris the speller (talk) 16:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) August * Auditory masking is a quite informative article; however, there's lots of unnecessary text scattered throughout the article. e.g. "(Gelfand 2004)." is repeated many times for no reason, and " }, }, }, }" appears in another place. (talk) 19:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :*Those are citations. They probablyc ould be coverted to intext tho.—Lendorien (talk) 15:24, 28 October 2008 (UTC) * History of Shanghai is full of unnecessary details and generalizations that make the article confusing and tedious to read. It needs extensive re-writing. winstonho0805 (talk) 07:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *By some "six degrees of separation" type browsing, I find De'ang to have a clear case of copy-and-paste content and the like. Could do with a mass perge of copyrighted material etc. doktorb words 07:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Treasury, The Treasury and The Treasury (disambiguation). Some rearrangement/merging/repartitioning of entries needed. Jackiespeel (talk) 15:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *Server (computing) - Confusing definition of the term, followed by other several disorderly definitions as the bulk of the article. There has to be a more encyclopedic way to present the subject. Kreachure (talk) 23:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) **Upon review of the article, it is suggested that an authority on the subject replace the list of unneeded "Definitions of terms" and replace it with a history of the use of servers. **Just did some massive cleanup of the definitions, passing on for further review LaVieEntiere (talk) 06:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *Vasileios Spanoulis Page has been hijacked many many times by Spanoulis' fans and i couldn't keep up with all the edits. It has turned into some kind of fanpage.Plus it contains many useless information and details.Page is also very long Lacks NPOV too. Just to tell you that i had to removed links to videos in youtube one of which was called "Vassilis Spanoulis is better than Ricky Rubio and Rudy Fernandez". Sergiogr (talk) 11:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *List of disaster films Contains many films which fall outside of this category. List seems to be a list of all films which contain disasters (using a very broad definition) rather than read as a list of films from the Disaster film genre. Needs much editing. Deckchair (talk) 15:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *Wacky Races-intermittent POV-pushing and little sourcing *Alphabets derived from the Latin needs to be reorganized, to be brief. I have discussed other details on the talk page. -Nameneko (talk) 02:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *WPYA - Needs a quick fact checking as the text seems convoluted. The station really had that many callsign changes?—Lendorien (talk) 16:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Folk high school - The article—particularly the section on France—still needs quite a bit of sourcing. Also needs to be fact checked and possibly some text editing for normalization.—Lendorien (talk) 16:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *Ashutosh Tewari - Has GAN potential but needs to have more specific information regarding the link between robotic surgery and the subject of the article.—Nishant M (talk) 10:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC)Nishant M July *Anton Abele, a little help with organising the references. **Have changed the format of the references so they are now in order and relate to the article text. Have also made various style and grammar and spelling alterations to the text. The article could do with some more references.IrishPete (talk) 19:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) *Vazhithala, needs to be written more clearly with some geographic context and needs wikification ** Cleaned up grammar, trimmed down unneeded info, added stub tag still in need of a picture and political stats etc. Royall (talk) 14:3619 August 2008 *Photoanimation This article about Ken Burns Effect-ish processes needs major reworking. TMC1221 (talk) *Taiyuan Cites no references. I corrected some grammar errors, but I'm sure there's stil much to be done. I think that the intro should be expanded, as well. IceUnshattered (talk) * West View Park has no references, needs to be wikified, and definitely needs copy editing.—Ultima Designs (talk) 01:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) * Science and technology in Canada - the second biggest article on wikipedia.—Allemandtando (talk) 17:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *Nuevo Estadio Azul has no references, it's uncategorized, and is using bad grammar. Erik93 (talk) 04:20, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *Big Stick Diplomacy It's high importance, and not much larger than a couple paragraphs. I've already started, but it could use some outside help. Leonard(Bloom) 21:25, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Academic disciplines is in some major need of revisions. Both in terms of the current bullet format which is making additions to various sections unsymmetrical, as well as major content issues. Currently there are few cited sources, and disciplines of all stripes are being added - including those that do not even have a wiki article. OpusDiabolus (talk) 11:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Stereotype needs dire work overall, drastically lacking citations, organization, POV, balance of information, and conciseness. Concentrates too much on ethnical discrimination rather than the overall topic itself. Recommended into splitting types of discrimination into sub-articles. Zanibas (talk) 07:35, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *The article on The Mars Volta has sections (especially those on their various albums) that are a real mess. There are multiple references to dates with no year given; grammar is often horrible; references are most often lacking. Perhaps someone with an overall knowledge of the band's oeuvre might be able to do some work on it.—StavinChain (talk) 11:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) June *Mam'zelle Guillotine Plot summary non-encyclopedic in tone and incomplete. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *Global Energy and Water Cycle Experiment – needs copyediting, preferably by an expert in the subject. Would also benefit from more explanation of the acronyms (beyond merely what they stand for). (talk) 02:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *Blepharisma - Article reads like someone's personal research notes. No citations/references. Needs a lot of work. *Film noir - tone tags are removed by editors who don't seem to be familiar with encyclopedic tone.—Jeandré, 2008-06-13t11:38z *Cristiano Ronaldo - its too biased no mention of his personal life— (talk) 20:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *Chettinad Vidyashram - The school related article is lacking many citations and large sections are unwikified. Almost no references at Achievements section.—Kaarkey (talk) 02:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Black theology - Needs to be cleaned up and wikified. The citations need to be wikified and the structure is irregular. (talk) 06:00, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Graphical representations of two-way-contest opinion polling data from the United States presidential election, 2008 - Graphs are so outdated that they are no longer relevant.—Quintin3265 (talk) 15:10, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Phineas and Ferb - Someone re-wrote the whole article to lie about the names of the cast, character(s) and title of show, along with one of its taglines May *Persepolis - Reads like written by someone who has English as a second language. Needs grammar checking. Lacks sources. Listed since 2006.—Lendorien (talk) 16:36, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Notting Hill - Seems ok, but refs are a mess and not in proper citation format.—Lendorien (talk) 15:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Rhyming slang could use a good re-write, also some copyediting, grammatical fixes, and general cleanup. Cheers,—Mizu onna sango15/'水女珊瑚15' 23:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC). * Chicken 65 The article has been edited and counter-edited by people wanting to lay claim to its legacy or something.. and one of the references quote is a blogspot.com post.. extremely irrelevant blog.. the dish however is not.. please ask me for help if needed.. in my opinion the whole article should be flushed.. made bare.—Bijun (talk) 17:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) * Tremulous The article is written a lot like a game guide, and needs more sources. [[User:Dracion|'۩ Dracion ۩' ]] ✎ ✉ 11:24, 15 May 2008 (UTC) * Secretariat (horse) Honors and Retirement is not written like an encyclopedia article and needs more citations. * Edward Dunlop Character Summary contains false information in the Commands bit.—DestructoTalk to me 02:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Beatrix_of_the_Netherlands Article is entirely unsourced. PrinceOfCanada (talk) 03:32, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * Jackie_Collins Article has been incorrectly sourced from unofficial biographies of the author. I will be editing it over the next few weeks Twiglet23 (talk) 15:58, 1 May 2008 (GMT) * Burlesque (album) is not written in an encyclopedic way. Luna et 13:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Butcombe is full of typos and grammatical errors. — Paul G (talk) 17:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) April * Rainbow Boys The Character Summary needs to be edited for grammar and style; it may be easier to entirely rewrite the section with new descriptions.— (talk) 23:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) * James Lowther, 1st Viscount Ullswater The conference links have ceased operating - probably other links to the given site need checking. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * Education in Bulgaria - It needs to be more organized and wikified. Splee (talk) 10:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * Benina International Airport - The section on the new airport sounds like an advert/news article. It needs to be cleaned. Jaw101ie (talk) 19:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * World War III (section) - The premise of the section Difficulty in determining a "World War" is relevant to the page, but the arguments are confused, and it drifts off the point. Deciding what is meant by "World War" is a pre-requisite to determining what (if any) events will be labelled as "World War III". Perhaps this section should just raise the question and refer to World War, which covers the ground more coherently. Swiveler (talk) 06:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) *Jesse Jackson, Jr. The article is a bit of a mess—some mis-spelled items, many POV statements, etc. Pyronite (talk) 22:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) March *Delta Upsilon - Needs to be completely revised. Contains huge lists of members that need to be prosified (in the style used in Alpha Phi Alpha. See the talk page for suggestions for cleanup.—Lendorien (talk) 15:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Aureal Semiconductor - Article has a lot of messy external links. Needs copy editing + sourcing. Structure could use a cleanup. Tagged since 2006. Probably an easy fixer upper.—Lendorien (talk) 15:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) *Anna-Maria Ravnopolska-Dean - Major rewrite candidate, reads like it is a resume for the artist.—ScaldingHotSoup (talk) 18:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) February *Rights of Man - This article is extremely cluttered, is running out of room, or needs better segways from section to section, some rewriting and possibly expert attention. Also lacks any sources.—Lendorien (talk) 16:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) *Pancharatna Kritis - Needs to be rewritten in a more encyclopedic style, wikifying, copy editing, and a lot of work. Contains all of the lyrics of the piece. These need to be removed or moved to wikisource. POV issues as well. No sourcing and orphaned. Desperately in need of attention. I've started work on it, but help needed.—Lendorien (talk) 00:45, 23 February 2008 (UTC) *Chinatown patterns in North America - Completely unsourced, smacks of OR.—Lendorien (talk) 23:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *Identity (social science) - large portions are unwikified. May contain copyvio. No intext refs, confusing.—Lendorien (talk) 23:53, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *George Seton, 5th Earl of Winton is in dire need of help from someone who is familiar with British history. Travellingcari (talk) 16:49, 21 February 2008 (UTC) *Ben Macpherson needs cleaning up and a check of sources a lot of incorrect information *Göztepe İhsan Kurşunoğlu Anadolu Lisesi - there are sources but I don't speak nor read Turkish. Travellingcari (talk) 21:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) *2Tm2,3, appears to have received substantial coverage but I cannot read Polish to add content to this article. Travellingcari (talk) 04:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *Fairly OddBaby needs some work. It is full of bad grammar and written in a bad style. - J-Whitt (talk) 23:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :*I did a little grammer checking at the start of it, but since I havent the show, someone who has may want to look at its plot {*TEE DUB*} (talk) 18:50, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::* I did a little plot work too, but I only saw up to that part.-Sakuraluver(talk) *Dragan Radulović, see the talk page, I've identified some sources but language is an issue. Not sure which language of the former Yugoslavia it is, however. Travellingcari (talk) 15:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) =2007= December *Statistical survey - This page is written like class notes. *Mary Anderson (stage actress) - A large part of this article is taken word for word from a single source. Although the source is cited, this section should be summarized instead, especially since it is not set off in quotes and is in first person. CClio333 04:33, 2 December 2007 (UTC) *The Second Sex - The verbosity of this article, particularly the section Content of The Second Sex, makes it very confusing. It appears to be an essay or thesis but is so under-referenced that one cannot tell where the information and commentary is coming from. As a general reader I lack the knowledge base to sort out opinion from quotation from original research.Trilobitealive (talk) 01:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) *Union College, Tellippalai, Tamil Eelam - It's very hard to make sense of this article. ecisBrievenbus 22:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) *Mirror TV - The article reads like an ad. ecisBrievenbus 15:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Mod (computer gaming) There is a massive and unnecessary list. Marlith 20:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) October *Lehmer's conjecture - Unreferenced; not being versed enough in such advanced mathematical topics, I am unble to judge whether or not the article actually makes sense. - Mike Rosoft 16:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :*Added to mathematics wikiproject. Hopefully that will help. --Lendorien (talk) 15:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *453d Electronic Warfare Squadron, Volleyball in Canada, Axial coding, Abracadabra, Kilrathi War, Michael Patterson (producer), Cinta Remaja, Valen tv: All have been tagged with cleanup tags for months now, with little or no progress made towards actually improving the articles.—69.118.235.97 12:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) *Sri Viswa Viznana Vidya Adhyatmika Peetham is an barely wikified, uncontextualized textdump. ecisBrievenbus 13:07, 7 October 2007 (UTC) *Tennikoit - Unwikified, only reference is the Tennikoit Federation of India. Notability? - Mike Rosoft 16:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC *Bio-mechanical model for brow ridge formation and Spatial model for brow ridge formation - articles read like summaries of some research papers; should probably be merged to Supraorbital ridge in some way. - Mike Rosoft 11:48, 2 October 2007 (UTC) September *History of baseball in the United States - Section on Negro Leagues contains very few facts and doesn't read like an encyclopedia entry at all. Really the whole article needs a major overhaul, almost no references.—Youjane1 14:33, 12 September 2007 (UTC) *Nomad - Article needs attention to check accuracy and possibly expand to provide more accurate definition. Also needs sources.—Lendorien 14:23, 10 September 2007 (UTC) *Sukyo Mahikari - Religious article needs thorough cleanup to make encyclopedic. Needs wikification and copy editing for tone and pov issues. Significant sections unsourced.—Lendorien 14:31, 10 September 2007 (UTC) *Arguments for and against drug prohibition - reads like a debate, some arguments are very weak e.g. Needs to be gone over for NPOV. Also contains serious sourcing issues. The article uses three different methods of sourcing. Needs to be converted to footnote intext references for entirety of article. Sections may need to be merged or reorganized. A very messy article.—Lendorien 19:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) *Lean Construction Worded like an advertisement. Deals with a specific construction technique by a limited group of firms. Promotes its superiority. Uses extensive external linking directly to for-profit organizations. 4.230.162.237 02:51, 9 September 2007 (UTC) *Clinical_depression#Hypomania Urgent attention of an expert needed ! I (doctor) consider it factually wrong. Anxiety and panic are mostly not part of hypomania. Hypomania belongs to bipolar disorder not unipolar depression. And more and more. Chaotic written too.—jmak 08:23, 8 September 2007 (UTC) *Translation - Has some readability issues. Also seems to be the subject of an editing skirmish between people who are in the field. The result is an article that reads like a textbook and is not very accessible to the non-expert. Man It's So Loud In Here 16:55, 3 September 2007 (UTC) August 11–31 *Irish Property Bubble - Terribly formatted and very poor writing and content.Referencing could be fixed up as well. Olockers 10:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) *Radu Duda, Prince of Hohenzollern-Veringen - Allegations of heavily POV and non-nuetrality. May need copy editing for tone and research to provide better balance. Subject of an edit war. Needs to be reviewed. Please see talk page for more details.—Lendorien 18:41, 24 August 2007 (UTC) *Banasthali Vidyapith - Marked as an article which reads like an advertisement. It's based (with apparent permission) off the school's promotional brochure. Needs tone editing, wikification, cropping and possible expansion to include info usually found in university articles.—Lendorien 14:51, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Big Brother Australia series 3 - Needs tone checking and sourcing.—Lendorien 14:51, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Lalitaditya Muktapida - Article is not entirely thematically coherent at the moment. It needs to be reviewed by someone with a background in the subject to straighten things out.—Lendorien 14:51, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Book 3 (Inheritance trilogy) may need to be updated. I had heard that a release date had been released for the third book. I believe it was set for early March, 2008, unless I heard false information. *Campus SuperStar is too long. Too many information thrown in on the article which are not required. Please post discussion on talk page before any major cleanup is done.Cocoma 22:21, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *Project SuperStar is too long. Too many information thrown in on the article which are not required. Cocoma 22:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) August 1–10 * Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq grammar, repeated sentences, sections read like it was written by some teenager unfamiliar with the language. As the general's place in Pakistani history is important, I would like someone with academic knowledge to review, since the article has changed since the last time I read it. Mac :*This looks ok now, I have done a little editing and removed some of the bias.—Seth J. Frantzman 13:50, 16 August 2007 (UTC) *Abduction phenomenon is a godawful mess; see Talk:Abduction phenomenon#Numerous massive problems Eleland 04:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) *Jealousy is based upon an inaccurate/limited definition of the word "jealousy." Does not cover any of the other meanings of the word beyond that in a romantic context. Includes poorly organized, non-encyclopaedic content. Entire 3rd paragraph is such high-level summary that it reads like a elementary school project - was worse than useless, far below the quality I've come to expect from Wikipedia. Punctuation is poor -I'm sure I could go on, but overall, I felt this was a very disappointing article. *Feminism and the Oedipus complex - Messy stylistically; the section on Deutsch reads like it was automatically translated or translated badly, & other sections are haphazard & unclear. All sections need more detail and a generally more thorough, professional treatment to be useful. PoetrixViridis 04:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Uyghur people - Sloppily written, with poor grammar and illogical constructions; some sections are written in a juvenile tone; many unsupported statements; general pov Bacrito 15:36, 5 August 2007 (UTC) *Big Brother (UK) - Article reads like a fan site. Poor grammar, no sources. Just plain low-standards. Dalejenkins | The Apprentice (UK)'s FA plea-please have your say! 18:16, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :*I had a try at going through bits of the grammar and giving some bits references but it really needs a total rewrite! Groovychick3291 20:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *Digital Entertainment Network - Article needs to be broken down, it is currently just a block o text. Grammar needs to be improved. Basically, the whole article needs improvement.—Credema 03:46, 2 August 2007 (UTC) July 21–31 *Spa bath - article could benefit from some copy editing (grammar, style, further wikification)—Sietse 16:43, 29 July 2007 (UTC) *List of colleges and universities in South Carolina - A lot of wrong information. some public colleges listed as private. Needs cleanup *Amedeo Guillet needs cleanup by someone familiar with Italian military history. Some text editing, organization and sources needed.—Lendorien 21:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) *Perpetua: An article about an early Christian martyr that mostly just needs some improvements in readability. Sources also needed.—Lendorien 21:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) *Pallava: Organization is poor. English is muddled. There seems to be some original research mixed in there, although that might just be an artifact of poor composition. Probably needs a solid fact-check. Justin Bacon 15:57, 8 October 2005 (UTC) *Promotional model NeedsSome text editing, wikifying + sources.—Lendorien 21:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) *Hollard Group - Has weird links to non-existent article, POV- seems to be a promo taken from the company literature. Frankie816 14:57, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *Center for Talented Youth - This is terribly written, it is full of typos and has more fandom than information. It seems like someone wrote the article who did not know how to write, because of that there are no links and bad HTML. Marlith 03:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *Frame of reference - very long paragraphs, particularly in the lead. Needs fact checking and sources + probably expert attention.—Lendorien 13:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) *Nursing Informatics - needs copy editing, sources and probably expert attention.—Lendorien 13:26, 25 July 2007 (UTC) *Kshatriya - needs extensive editing for grammar, to remove redundancy, and generally to make it encyclopedic.—Whateley23 20:58, 24 July 2007 (UTC) *Cave diving - Needs to be completely re-organised. Too much of some info, others are lacking. Lacks proper headings. History section is particularly scrappy (ricjl) July 11–20 *Tejano music - Needs repair of many links, and several paragraphs are opinionated talk-page like material.—Whoistheroach 14:40, 20 July 2007 (UTC) *Talking to Dragons - Abnormally massive paragraph with potentially useless information. *Steven Pienaar - Has been playground for vandals. Somebody with knowledge of subject may be needed to verify current version, which needs work even if completely accurate. Moonriddengirl 13:15, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *phantom voltage - Good introduction to this particular term, and is written adequately; however, formatting, citations, and organization need work to be more wiki-ish. Lots of possibly wikify-able terms, aren't. 65.112.197.16 21:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) * Bassmasters Classic - Lack of third-party sources. Rjgodoy 08:27, 15 July 2007 (UTC) * Nexus:_The_Kingdom_of_the_Winds - This article is poorly organized, badly written, and has a LOT of unnecessary material...lneely42 :* Deleted a LOT of material from this page following the Wikipedia Video Game Article guideline. Also spent some time rewriting several portions of the article correcting grammar, spelling, and poor writing. Some portions I have decided to leave alone for the time being, especially the Controversy section... I think it could be left, but rewritten to be neutral, as the controversy is an integral part of the game... lneely42 06:18, 14 July 2007 (CST) *Sardar Amir Azam - De-PoV& wikify. Half of article is unsourced.—Lendorien 18:59, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *Hip hop & Hip hop music - Both appear to replicate the content of each other. Hip hop music has two styles of referencing, includes a list of sources, and a limited number of Harvard refs. The article is full of opinion, not neutral and very long. Confused re-directs/merger requests. Escaper2007 11:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Vasileios Spanoulis - The formatting of this article is very sloppy and the layout makes for a very confusing read, but it has potential given the amount of quality information about this international NBA player compared to many others. MichaelProcton 04:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Hanover Shoe Farms has a cleanup tag on it but I cannot find the reason why on this page. I made recent edits to it to clean it up but I'm not sure if I fixed the problem. COuld somebody give me a hand? I'm new to wikipedia. Barn Cat 18:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I will definitely try to help, but most of the help I can offer is to clean up the language. It currently sounds very stilted. Sean Montgomery 14:23, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Mitotic inhibitor - Recently I have created and expanded the stub 'mitotic inhibitor'. This article is of great importance to cancer treatment and research, but I am very inexperienced in writing for wikipedia and therefore I believe the article needs extensive rewrite, seeing as it does not meet the quality of other wikipedia pages I have seen. I would be grateful if soeone were to help me format the page and expound upon the subject. Dancanm 14:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) *Quarantine - Based on the 1911 Britanica article, this article is out of date, poorly written (with too much emphasis on the 19th century) and needs sourcing.—Lendorien 15:57, 12 July 2007 (UTC) July 1–10 *Strawberry Shortcake-Majority of the article is unsourced and probably contains original research and whatever sources are there are questionable. Storm05 16:12, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Nihonjinron - An article that looks like it's in the middle of major editing but hasn't been edited in almost a month. It has a section named 'Comment to be repositioned' and other stuff that should've been done on the talk page. Haridan 07:04, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Pseudo.com - Notable internet pioneer firm, however page lacks a lead, a lot of the information is in non-encyclopedic form, and the bulk of the people mentioned are red-links.—Cerejota 03:29, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Non-synchronous transmissions - Article needs serious improvements. It repeats information, it has no illustrations to explain the text, and it is written in an unencyclopedic manner. It also promotes the American Trucker Association, & Professional Truck Driver's Association school at the Houston Community College N.E. campus in northeast Houston, TX (USA)! Why? — CZmarlin 02:26, 9 July 2007 (UTC) *Ranger's Apprentice (series) - A large amount of spelling and grammatical errors. Way to many for me to fix on my own. The content at parts can also sound very unprofessional *Bob Clampett - very subjective text in the lower sections - e.g. he wrote some of the 'most outrageuous and funniest cartoons'. *Focus III - this reads like a review, and is incredibly positively biased. *Mii (Jungle de Ikou!) - This article is about a cartoon featuring a ten year old girl with large breasts. The writers of this article do not deserve good faith; the depraved tone is hideously unencyclopedic. A gx7 02:49, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *Fay B. Kaigler Children's Book Festival - Seems to me someone just typed it straight from a book or typed it. Considered deletion tag, but I think it's salvageable. Wikified a bit of it and added categories, but it's massive. Hourick 22:15, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Shuriken School - It has little information, has no illustrations, and is written in an unencyclopedic manner. It needs some serious improving. Thomas Yen 16:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Ranger's Apprentice (series) - A large amount of spelling and grammatical errors. Way to many for me to fix on my own. The content at parts can also sound very unprofessional. Scabloo 04:23, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Knights of the Dinner Table - Character bios could possibly be moved to Characters from Knights of the Dinner Table to make room for info about the publication itself. Also needs sourcing. See talk page.—Lendorien 16:49, 3 July 2007 (UTC) June 21–30 * Object composition - A new section about Aggregation in COM was included, which may be confusing or unclear for some readers. Rjgodoy 05:37, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *Valley_High_School_%28Des_Moines%2C_Iowa%29 - Lots of tags, inconsistent formatting. Bassgoonist 19:24, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Video CD - Large sections contain grammar errors as if parts were machine-translated into English. 67.66.92.222 19:03, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Lawrence Dimick - This article is clumsily written, with halting grammar. The headings make it unclear whether the section "fictional biography" is missing entirely (other than the heading itself) or made up of subsections that merely relate the plot of Reservoir Dogs. The entire article is written with overly basic sentences; this may seem like an odd complaint, but read the article and you'll see what I mean. Minaker 06:38, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Louis Briffa - Unwikified, possibly copied from somewhere. - Mike Rosoft 10:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Thompson (band) - Doesn't look to be written by native English speaker. Odd grammatical mistakes littered throughout. Also may contain OR and copyright violations. Milton 22:19, 23 June 2007 (UTC) *Children's street culture - From the first sentence to the end section is poorly written, with many off topic and lists too long.GreaterWikiholic 04:05, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *Zbigniew Brzezinski - This long article has good content; it needs a serious copyeditor to lift its quality. Lightwiki 23:56, 22 June 2007 (UTC). *Abdul Baqi Purani - almost unreadable; possibly translated from Pakistani. David Mestel(Talk) 16:46, 22 June 2007 (UTC) *First-Person Shooter - Most of the article is pretty good, but a few sections need a bit of help. GreaterWikiholic 16:48, 22 June 2007 (UTC) *Kumon method - Promotional - Mike Rosoft 17:33, 22 June 2007 (UTC) *Gabe Saporta - Unreferenced claims. - Mike Rosoft 17:38, 22 June 2007 (UTC) June 11–20 *Chiastic_structure - Needs one or more good examples, attention from an expert.—Biggus Dictus 19:03, 17 June 2007 (UTC) *HSV SS Group A - Needs more wikifying and cleanup from someone who knows his/her cars. Mvuijlst 17:47, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *Sinitta - terrible, terrible article......needs a lot of help—Paul75 00:04, 19 June 2007 (UTC) *Des'ree - Reads like a press release—Paul75 00:05, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::Looks to have been cleaned up way back in Aug 2007. Astronaut (talk) 20:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * Civil War (comic book) - The Synopsis section needs cleaning up. It's really long and wordy and disorganized and is just a retelling of it all, and is not encyclopedic. It also needs extensive copyediting.—zandperl 16:47, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *Allan Snyder - reads like an award citation and needs citations. Bakashi10 06:57, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *Yoshi's Story is poorly written with an absoulutely terrible section. GreaterWikiholic 04:30, 15 June 2007 (UTC) *Monoboard - Article reads like something made up in school. Cybermuz 16:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC) *First-person shooter engine has a terrible introduction, jargon, lists and is confusing to anyone unfamiliar with the subject. GreaterWikiholic 04:15, 14 June 2007 (UTC) *Álvaro de Soto - The coverage of his activity in the Middle East peace process and the "De Soto Report" could be improved. - Mike Rosoft 10:03, 14 June 2007 (UTC) *Qiyamah - Treats the subject as fact, instead of as what it is: a religious belief. Cows fly kites (Aecis) Rule/ 13:20, 13 June 2007 (UTC) *Retrotransposon marker - Jargon-heavy. Overall, very choppy writing.—Iknowyourider 15:53, 13 June 2007 (UTC) * Gene gun - At the very least, the second paragraph of the "Design" section needs a cleanup, possibly a rewrite.—Iknowyourider 20:52, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *Photovoltaic_module - Misplaced and unattributed quotations, and no references cited. This article needs some TLC—7secondsed 22:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *Ziyarat#India - Section is a mess. Cows fly kites (Aecis) Rule/ 09:57, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *Vittoriale degli Italiani - This is a first article, might overlook some aspects of formatting, style, NPOV, etc. Lebanese blond 19:11, 11 June 2007 (UTC) June 1–10 *Shredderman Rules - Parts of the plot are poorly-written. Groudon199 19:25, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *Ocean's Thirteen - This article violates NPOV and needs a serious grammar clean up. *Makam Habib Noh - Article reads like a hagiography. ecisBrievenbus 14:33, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *Jean Houston "Contributions in perspective" section is written like an essay. 24.25.219.142 08:32, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *Barrow-in-Furness Badly written and unreferenced with way too much unnecessary information. Poor compared to similar sized UK settlements. Kijog 22:55, 9 June 2007 (UTC) *Tholus, Mensa (geology), Rupes, Macula (planetary geology), Linea - short articles about planetary features, originally proposed for deletion after being moved to Wiktionary; I believe that they could be expanded or merged somewhere. - Mike Rosoft 11:59, 9 June 2007 (UTC) *Parlour music - Article is completely unsourced. May need text edits.—Lendorien 17:09, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Jarboe - List of albums needs cleanup. Biographical info was cut as copy vio, but a user readded it claiming to be the artist in question's assistant. It IS copy vio fromt he artist's website. Someone with a bit more knowledge of policy needs to take care of this.—Lendorien 16:59, 10 May 2007 (UTC) *The Great Doheny - Written in an uncyclopedic style.Crazyvideomaniac 22:10, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Antitrust - "History of antitrust in the United States" section reads as biased, selective, and overly authorial. Needs editing, citations, and general clean-up. This is a major article.—72.43.165.29 20:09, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *SWAT Kats - No citations.—Astrovega 14:29, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *Yeoman - No intro, dictionary like sections, written poorly, could be shortened. Seems more like what you'll find in an entymology dictionary than an encyloclopedia. GreaterWikiholic 00:05, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *Lauren London - The article already has an Unreferenced tag, but could also benefit from a general cleaning up of the Early Life and Career section. Arrow 00:28, 3 June 2007 (UTC) *Santa Sangre - Tone not encyclopedic—PhageRules1 20:47, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :*I fixed most of the grammar and added a spoiler warning, but the article is still very lacking, especially in sources. JoeyETS 00:57, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *Palo Verde Nuclear Generating Station - "Safety Concerns" section has a non-working link. Most of the "History" section is uncited, with the only reference to an ISBN number. 69.125.123.179 12:16, 2 June 2007 (UTC) May 25–31 *Tom Natsworthy - Had a complete rewrite by me but i need someone who knows more to help-needs lots of content addition.—Camelcast 09:14, 31 May 2007 (UTC) *Pre-qualification. Some of the information is incorrect, specifically regarding the social security number not being needed. That is absolutely incorrect. *European Irish - Legitimate topic, but seems to have been created as an advertisement for the europeanirish.com website. - Mike Rosoft 13:45, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Hells Angels is really poorly written, controversy aside. There are all sorts of grammatical errors and odd syntaxes. I'd be bold, but I don't know enough abuot the subject to figure out what some of the article is trying to say—xAlpha 23:00, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Maybe a "subject matter expert"? What subject would that be? It may just need to be re-written - both the article and talk are a bit out of control.Lightwiki 01:53, 23 June 2007 (UTC) *Timebase correction repeats a lot of the same information and is poorly organized. *Multimedia Fusion has mostly bad English grammar, there are misspelled words, and it just doesn't look gay. :*Cleaned up formatting and grammer a bit. Program functionality needs verified.—Mortal 23:57, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *iNiS is poorly written, short and has broken links. Hard to read. Needs to look encyclopedic. GreaterWikiholic 02:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *Warriors_%28novel_series%29 - Simply very messy, unprofessional, and biased—Lefteh 01:05, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Very fan focused - unencyclopedic character. :: Kevinalewis : (Talk Page)/(Desk) 13:34, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *Alfonso Ribeiro Trivia section needs to be integrated into article or removed. GrooveDog 12:22, 26 May 2007 (UTC) May 22–24 *Royal visits to Australia contains incorrect links and confusing third person pronouns such as a he which can refer to a few people. It's also a long article requiring organization. :* I added sections and an area for references, however, I haven't read through or improved the content at all. -Sparky 11:03, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *Town School, San Francisco. Reads poorly, short, mission statement uncyclopedic, it is a stub.GreaterWikiholic 04:47, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *Briarpatch. Looks like bits have been cut out. Beyond that, general lack of NPOV, unencyclopedic tone, and, frankly, patent nonsense.—Hiddekel 22:23, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *Sacramento High School contains unencyclopedic lists that may require cleanup.Rjgodoy 07:31, 23 May 2007 (UTC) *Filippino Lippi: (Renaissance painter) - I'm still relatively new at all this, but it seems to me that this article is completely lacking in references. I would tag it, but am still uncomfortable with taking such liberties. There also seems to me some NPOV violations, given a lack of critical reference in such sentences as this, "His first works greatly resemble those of Botticelli's, but with less sensitivity and subtlety" and "Eventually Lippi's style evolved into a more personal and effective one...." I hope a more experienced editor might have time to take a look and decide if those issues need tagging.—Moonriddengirl 14:12, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :*Tagged for tone, cleanup and sources—Lendorien 20:46, 23 May 2007 (UTC) *KZ 7 - Needs linking. Rjgodoy 05:20, 22 May 2007 (UTC) *Pontarlier - The history bit about aviation seems almost like an auto-translation. Badly written.—Frokor 16:12, 22 May 2007 (UTC) -Cleaned up the grammar a little but still some incoherent phrases that I didn't get.jtimshel 20:34, 30 July 2007 May 17–21 *Shekhar Suman - Unwikified, with too many POVs and/or may be inaccurate content too. Quork 14:30, 21 May 2007 (UTC) *Sam & Dave - In dire need of help. POV, colloquial writing, poor formatting, makes no attempt to follow standards.—FuriousFreddy 23:54, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *Canvey Island - Reads like a travel guide. ecisBrievenbus 23:29, 19 May 2007 (UTC) *Sasha and Zamani - Improper citation, conflicting information, poorly written. '-Lott' 09:08, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *Smooth jazz - Numerous Wikipedia policy concerns, including WP:RS, WP:V and in turn WP:N as well as WP:NPOV, WP:NOR, WP:NOT#DIR and WP:EL. The article though is about a major jazz genre with worldwide radio coverage, and so is notable and in my view, not eligible for AfD, but notability isn't established in the article due to no citations or references. Also alerted to cleanup taskforce, where detailed information on the articles problems are here: Wikipedia:Cleanup Taskforce/Smooth jazz.—tgheretford (talk) 16:10, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *Annitya - Unwikified, poorly referenced, appears to consist of religious claims stated as a fact. - Mike Rosoft 20:44, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *Richard McKeon - There are no citations, and the article is not well written, especially the end. *Gaby Hoffmann - The article is incredibly confusing, digressing wildly. - Echtoran (talk) 10:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) May 1–15 *Tonya Kay - article reads like a resume or a press release, has an overly detailed list of articles and appearances. Blade 05:54, 16 May 2007 (UTC) *Alternative hip hop - Supplies little fact and much opinion and while it cites its sources for this information, it doesn't read like an encyclopedia entry at all. Does not go into great detail regarding examples, history, etc. *Lan Mandragoran - Article on a character from The Wheel of Time - the page was really disorganized so I grouped topics, but within each topic the text needs to be changed to flow better.—zandperl 20:37, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *The Buckaroos - notable band, but the content seems to be too much promotional. - Mike Rosoft 08:22, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :*I did some serious restructuring and removed a lot of promo material. Have tagged for WP:LoCE to have a look at. Cricketgirl 18:55, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *TeleForm - I nominated this for deletion as advertising, but it appears to be notable; needs a complete rewrite though. EliminatorJR Talk 23:31, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *Evaluation - grammar and formatting both need cleaning up a bit. Some clunky and sweeping statements need tidying up too. Rob 15:04, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Contributions by - most pages created by the user need cleanup, possibly merging and/or renaming. - Mike Rosoft 11:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character) - These articles are in desperate need of cleanup and I refuse to be the one to do it (I don't have the time nor the patience to handle such jobs). I suggest more than one person tackles these articles (I'm sure the other Bobobo articles need cleanup too) to avoid going insane. // [[User talk:Poetic Decay|''Decaimiento''Poético]] 00:33, 10 May 2007 (UTC) *Tat Tvam Asi - The article sounds too religious and needs a bit of de-biasing. Willie the Walrein-talk to me 16:45, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *VATSIM - Information is not up to date, needs a review Enti342 09:25, 8 May 2007 (EST) *Logical_framework_approach - Formating shabby, hard to read, requires general tidying Onetwothreesix 19:33, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *Culture#Belief_systems - There's no theme here, making the section disorganized. It covers differences between Eastern and Western culture; Abrahamic religion, Eastern religion and philosophy, folk religion, the American Dream, and marriage. Why this grab bag of topics? -Kris Schnee 05:51, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *John Mensah - POV fancruft. ecisBrievenbus 00:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) *Floating timeline - A fair bit of information their, but it needs to be more organized and presented in a clearer way. -Kraw Night 06:15, 4 May 2007 (UTC) April 25–30 * Corporation (university) needs a lot of work to get up to standard 130.126.196.123 00:07, 1 May 2007 (UTC) *Bobby Darin article style needs cleaning. There are many redundancies and the language is too informal. *Nicky Wu - Reads like a record company promo. ecisBrievenbus 01:09, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :*Did some stuff. Still needs referencing. Filmography needs roles filled in.—'Shoejar'''talk/ '' 02:50, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *Cambridge Centre- I tagged this article since some users see that this article should be deleted. Rather than deleting the whole article, it should be cleaned up and expanded. Sasquatch4510 12:52, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Dumarsais Simeus - There is a great to-do list on the talk page. Nswinton 21:09, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Ballachulish - Needs serious wikification. Lots of dead links. Nswinton 21:35, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Eternit - unreferenced stub Nswinton 21:09, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Symposium (Plato dialogue) - Has been greatly improved, but needs some knowledgeable editor's polish. Nswinton 21:35, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :*I tried to improve the formatting, but the sidebars are just too big! Kweeket 07:20, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::*What exactly is the problem with the sidebars? Or has it been fixed?—Burgerca 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::*Reduced thumbnail size. That might fix it, it looked fine on my browser though.—Burgerca 02:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Kurdish calendar - Messy, grammar errors, and probably inaccurate information. *Roman Ungern von Sternberg the article doesn't site a single reference or source. Definitely needs a clean up. Olockers 19:35, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Wikipedia cleanup ar:ويكيبيديا:تنظيف de:Wikipedia:Qualitätssicherung el:Βικιπαίδεια:Επιμέλεια eo:Vikipedio:Polurado fa:ویکی‌پدیا:تمیزکاری fr:Wikipédia:Recyclage ga:Vicipéid:Glanadh ia:Wikipedia:Polimento la:Vicipaedia:Corrigenda ja:Wikipedia:依頼と提案 no:Wikipedia:Opprydning nn:Wikipedia:Opprydding pl:Wikipedia:Sprzątanie Wikipedii pt:Wikipedia:Reciclagem ro:Wikipedia:Curățenie ru:Википедия:К улучшению sq:Wikipedia:Sigurimi i cilësisë simple:Wikipedia:Cleanup uk:Вікіпедія:Статті, що необхідно поліпшити zh:Wikipedia:清理